


Crush

by CancerRat



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Feels, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-02-17 06:18:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13070892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CancerRat/pseuds/CancerRat
Summary: Jamie should have just told the big lug to shove off. That he was busy. Or just not responded. He coulda been sleepin. That was a perfectly normal thing to be doing at midnight. It wasn't like this was gonna go where he wanted it to go anyway.





	1. Chapter 1

**Big Hog:** Outside.

 

The soft ping of Jamie's phone combined with the illuminated screen caused the young man to roll over from his spot on the couch, bleary eyes glancing at the text message before he all but scrambled up. Shorts were roughly tugged on, hair pushed up out of his face and a shirt from the floor (that smelled clean...enough) was wrestled on as well. He checked his breath. It was...acceptable. It'd pass. He grabbed his keys, wallet and phone before all but darting out of his apartment door.

The vehicle that waited outside was large and black in color. The wheels on the damn thing were huge and all things considered it was probably built to go off road. He grinned at the tinted windows before opening the door and peering in at the large man sitting in the driver’s seat.

"It's almost midnight, yanno? Some of us gotta work tomorra." The large man huffed, dark brown eyes looking tired and giving a mild glimpse to Jamie that he was irritated. Well, that meant he was in for a fun night. 'It's past midnight.' Mako put it out there in a matter of fact way and Jamie gawked at him, before giving a lazy shrug and proceeding to half pull half jump his way into the vehicle. "Past, almost, all the same really." With that and the door shut they were on their way.

Mako had his hair down. His dark jacket was unzipped, and his white tee shirt was only riding up a smidge as he drove. Loose fitting, comfortable clothes which meant the guy had time to go home and change before coming to grab Jamie and even then, he was still irritated over whatever had happened today? It must have ben somethin bad. Usually Mako only reached out on rough days which meant Jamie was in for a rough night. The right kind of rough. He grinned, orange gaze practically glowing in the shadows of the car as he settled into the passenger seat.

Which worked for about five minutes. Then he started to jerk his leg a little bit, just a bit of a bounce as he got that frustrated energy out. Ten minutes and he was starting to fiddle with the buttons on his door which caused Mako to lock them from his side. Fifteen minutes and Jamie groaned.

"What's goin on with you? 'S not like I've even heard from ya lately. You're lucky I was free. I'm a popular guy."

'You make yourself free.'

"Do not."

'Do for me.'

Well...shit. Jamie glared at the larger man who gave a soft huff. It almost sounded like part of a laugh, but Jamie knew better than to say that when Mako was in this mood. He should have just told the big lug to fuck off. That he was busy. Or just not responded. Hell, he coulda been sleepin. That was a perfectly normal thing to be doing at midnight. It wasn't like this was gonna go where he wanted it to go anyway. This entire thing was supposed to be one and done so how did it turn into this mess? Where there was that twisting in his gut every time he looked Mako's way or saw his stupid car. That twist of _hope._ Hope that this would eventually become something more. That Mako would let it become _something_. Puppy love. That's what his mates called it. Jamie had puppy love and that was _it_ cuz he wasn't about to let himself think it was anything more.

But watching Mako drive was oddly soothing. Listening to the bigger man breathe, Jamie let his lips slowly twitch into a pleased smirk. He reached out, fingers lightly brushing the other man's arm. There wasn't a reaction...so he took that as acceptance. He let his digits slide over the jacket covered arm, before he dropped his fingers lower to Mako's side. To push that tee shirt fabric. Still nothin? Well. Lower still, he brought his digits down to a thigh, drumming them there while his orange gaze watched Mako's face intently. Jamie's lips split in a grin and his fingers slid in, the lithe man leaning to touch and head for the apex of those thighs-- That large arm moved to grab Jamie's hand and shove him back to his own seat. 'Knock it off.'

"Well what am I supposed ta be doin? Drivin around all night. Nothin happening. Fuck off then. No one else is on the road anyway 's not like you can't drive while I do somethin." It spilled out in a rush, irritated at the rejection Jamie huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, leaning back in his seat and glaring out the passenger window to watch the street lamps pass. Mako didn't make a further comment, just snorted in response.

They sat the rest of the drive, a whole two or three minutes in silence before the car was parked and Mako removed the key, opened his door and glanced in at an unmoving Jamie. 'Lets go.' Mako slammed the door. Jamie gave a noise of aggravation which was anything but quiet at this time of night, but he jerked to undo his seatbelt and open his door to quickly follow the other man who was leaving him behind.

The house was nice. There were lights on, but Jamie knew it was empty. Mako lived alone. The house was big enough to be a family home but apparently Mako didn't have family around. Jamie hadn't ever asked, didn't plan to. It didn't matter. Mako only stopped once they were in the house, shutting the door behind Jamie and it was here he turned on the younger man with a look in those dark eyes which made something hot twist in Jamie's gut. Mako shrugged out of his jacket, tossing it onto the couch before gesturing with a jerk of his head to go into the living room. Jamie rolled his eyes. This was getting old. Go here. Do this. Do that. "For fucks sake mate. Are we doin this or not? Drive me all the way across town cuz you don't like my place--"

'Walls are too thin.'

"--cuz it offends yer delicate sensibilities or whatever and make me come here so you can what? Gonna glare at me s'more? Well do it then. Get it all out big guy."

He had rounded on Mako once he'd entered the living room, his stance stubborn, body language that of a roughed-up cat. But Mako took it all in stride. His body seemed relaxed but impassible in the living room. Like he was purposely trying to corner Jamie.

'Heard you been out with some other guys.'

"Yeah well, I'm not sayin its not true."

'So it's true.'

"A guys got needs."

Mako snorted hard at that, laughing softly as his eyes narrowed. He took a breath, lips parting to speak but Jamie beat him to it.

"Sides it's not like they matter."

Jamie rolled his eyes as he said it, orange gaze cast off at the large leather couch in the rather clean-living room. He didn't want to look at the bigger man. He didn't want to say it, but it was already happening. Like he couldn't get his brain and his mouth to connect so he could tell himself to just shut the fuck up.

"Not what 'm lookin for. Not what I want. Yea, the sex is alright but it's not what I want. Who I want."

Silence. Well that was already a great sign. He swallowed. Every second felt like minutes and when he heard the footsteps his gaze darted to Mako, eyeing him from head to toe. The man didn't look mad, if anything...a large hand settled on his shoulder, twisting him against a nearby wall and Jamie lifted his gaze to make a comment but thick lips mashed against his own. Challenge accepted.

Jamie gripped at that white shirt, pulling the other man closer to him, feeling the press of that gut as his head tipped up into the kiss, teeth coming into play to nip here or there and Mako gave soft grunts in response. Good. Jamie wanted to leave marks. He wanted Mako to think about this, to think about _him_. But the bigger man broke the kiss, reaching down to the hem of Jamie's shirt with a delicate touch but he hesitated, and Jamie scoffed. "Yeah c'mon c'mon. Let's get this goin." He reached to help but Mako pulled the shirt off then in a smooth movement and let it fall to the floor. The metal of Jamie's prosthetic brushed the larger man's gut as he reached instead to Mako's pants. To pull at the belt buckle there and tug the belt off in a quick jerky movement. His fingers went right back for the button and zipper to pop the button and tug the zipper down and he pushed lightly-- which Mako laughed at.

Jamie's cheeks flushed. But Mako grabbed Jamie's hand and backed up to the sofa to begin tuggin off his own boots. Jamie waited and just as Mako sat up Jamie had tugged off his shoe and was unzipping his own shorts to let them drop. Boxers went with them-- a smug grin on his face as Mako eyed him, head to toe naked and just as Jamie was getting ready to crawl onto that couch Mako reached back to tug off his own shirt-- putting that tattooed gut in show. Good. He leaned back, comfortable and Jamie eased onto the couch, all sharp limbs as he came to Mako's side and reached to slip his hand into those baggy pants and pull out his prize. The guy was almost as thick as his wrist and before Mako could even make a comment on Jamie just staring at his cock the younger man leaned forward to swipe his tongue broadly across the tip. For once Jamie's mouth was quiet as he suckled at the tip and bathed the underside in excited little licks. Using his own spit with the palm of his hand to stroke Mako's shaft and really get the hog breathing. To hear each heavy breath, each hitch when he found a particularly sensitive spot which Jamie memorized. As if he had to, at this point. They had done these stupid meet ups for long enough he practically knew the hog down to every little detail. Mako let him have his way for...a little bit before the larger man tapped the top of his head and reached to twist Jamie around on the couch.

When Mako twisted Jamie around there was no resistance to it. Jamie gave a laugh, no shame in the world as he planted his hands and knees on the couch and angled his hips up for Mako's view. Two fat fingers came into his vision. 'Suck o--' Mako didn't even get to finish before Jamie had them in his mouth, practically slobbering. Once they were fully coated Mako withdrew and listened to the soft sighs and whines that he pulled from Jamie's throat.

The way Jamie's legs would shake when he twisted his fingers in just the right way. The gasping like noises that came when he added a third finger-- thrusting them into that eager hole. "C...cmon don't jus....t...tease." His eyes were rolled, and Mako chuckled behind Jamie, thrusting a few more times quickly with his fingers before he withdrew them, and Jamie whined. Mako stood then, the couch adjusting without his weight and something was grabbed from a cabinet nearby. A few of the throw pillows were tossed on the floor and he tossed a bottle of lube down with the pillows. 'Floor. Now.'

Jamie groaned, all but flopping onto the floor as he adjusted to the same position now on the carpeted floor. The pillows were a nice touch-- one for his head and one for his knees. Mako was always oddly thoughtful. Jamie took the lube as well, squeezing some out onto his fingers as he reached back to finger himself and slick it around-- watching the larger man from the corner of his eye. Mako had torn open a condom wrapper and was fitting it over his thick length. Before meeting Mako Jamie wouldn't have even known they made condoms that big. Then the hog was settling down behind him and a hand touched the base of his spine-- petting gently as the head of that thick cock pressed against his hole. "You know I'm not made a glass lets get thi--"

The head pressed forward, and Jamie's jaw went lax. He lost his voice entirely as he whimpered at the feel of that broad head pressing in and he tried to jerk forward and away. Instinct. It was too big, it always felt that way, but Hog held him steady. He stroked the base of Jamie's back and the big guy began to speak openly. It seemed like it only happened in these moments. 'That's it. You're doin good, Jamie.' Hog pulled Jamie back with gentle movements. Coaxing the younger man to lean back and put a bit more pressure there. 'Good. Good it's almost in.' Jamie made a soft noise, almost a laugh or a huff and immediately after the head popped in and the noise Jamie made was the exact reason Mako didn't want them to do this at Jamie's apartment.

Jamie was loud. Even that groan had been loud in the still silence of Mako's home. 'There it is. Good job, boss.' Another huff like laugh from Jamie-- the stupid nickname that Mako used for him. It always helped. Bit by bit Mako worked his way in, slow gentle thrusts. It had been awhile since their last meet up. It wasn't like Mako did it intentionally. His work kept him occupied and it was only when he had free time and wasn't exhausted that he texted Jamie for these meet ups. It wasn't exactly easy to keep up with Jamie. The guy's libido seemed insatiable. Even now, Jamie was rocking back into him, taking him easier and easier as they got closer to the base. Jamie was finally letting himself fully relax and once he was in to the hilt Mako stroked Jamie's thigh. 'That's it. You did it boss.'

So Mako pulled back and began in earnest. Slow, gentle thrusts which had Jamie a mess under him. The lithe man was making noises without hesitation. Truly honest as his back arched and his cock bobbed between his legs, leaking on Mako's carpet. The floor had probably seen worse. Jamie's hands scrambled on the plush material, catching his nails in it while the prosthetic metal hand slipped here or there-- unable to find purchase but he held himself just fine as the pace picked up. 'Harder?' He waited to hear Jamie's reaction, to hear if there was that whimper like noise and once he heard it-- he let his thrusts have a bit more strength to them, feeling the way the man under him tightened. Watching how he writhed. It never took long. Jamie's legs were beginning to shake and Mako huffed a loud breath as he leaned a bit closer and started the final lap.

A dozen thrusts, no more with how Jamie was whimpering and once the young man cried out and tightened up, practically sobbing Mako's name he let himself slip into the pleasure. He focused on his own climax and hammered the smaller man. His fingers would no doubt leave bruises on Jamie's hips. Even as Mako fought to be as gentle as he could be, but Jamie never seemed to mind. Abruptly he stilled-- and Jamie gave a soft giggle as he felt that fat cock throb. Mako always gave him a moment or two, really feeling that length in him, that he'd done it. He'd taken it. Before Mako slowly pulled out. He was always so gentle and with a huff the larger man sat back against the couch.

Jamie flopped on his side, watching Mako pull the condom off carefully and tie the end to catch the mess before tossing it in a nearby bin. The feel of sweat on his skin cooling was always oddly relaxing as he watched Mako's chest. He watched and waited for the man's breathing to slow down before Jamie wiggled on over to press up against that skin. To touch and lightly trace that hog tattoo.

"Perfect as always mate. Always the best. Ya know that, right? Best I've had." Mako didn't laugh. There wasn't any comment at all which made Jamie's brows furrow. He tipped his head up to look at the bigger man, to watch his gaze which was...somewhere else, a wall? What the fuck was so great about that wall?

'Doesn't change anythin.' The words were almost growled out and Jamie felt his eyes narrow.

"What doesn't?"

'This. What you said.'

The afterglow was fading fast. Jamie sat up as he looked at the other man who still wouldn't look at him. What his...almost confession of how he felt? Was that what he meant? Jamie wanted to ask but scoffed instead. That twisting in his chest was almost painful at the dismissal. "Coulda at least let me enjoy the glow mate. Fuck." He stumbled up and Mako reached out to help steady him, but Jamie jerked his hand away. "I've got it _thanks_." He pulled his boxers and pants on in a rush, leaning back against the couch to pop his shoe back into place and with a bit of a stiff walk he went and grabbed his shirt before pulling it over his head, smoothing the fabric down after.

'Jamie--'  
  
Mako didn't even know what he wanted to say. That he wanted Jamie to look at him? That those orange eyes avoiding his own was making him feel...regretful? Of course, he wanted to believe Jamie, but he couldn't trust the kid. He was younger, and he couldn't even choose what he wanted to eat on most days let alone something as serious as a relationship. He was just saying what he thought Mako wanted to hear, right?

"Don't. Jus take me home mate."

Jamie headed for the door. A glance was cast back, orange eyes guarded, a grin in place like it didn't matter. Like it wasn't a big deal.

"I'll even wait outside. Letcha get all cleaned up. Cars unlocked right? No worries. Take your time."  
  
Mako couldn't even get a word in edgewise before the door shut and the silence of his house settled in. This wasn't how tonight was supposed to go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys try to communicate.

There couldn't have been more than two feet between them but in the silence of the car it felt like miles. Jamie had been true to his word. He'd gotten in the car and for the full ride anytime that Mako glanced over at the smaller man he was only allowed to see Jamie's profile. He had angled himself away, facing the window, as if he couldn't wait for this ride to be over. Mako could have turned on the radio but he didn't want to make it seem like he wasn't open to conversation.

So, he kept it off and Jamie kept his mouth shut. Mako drove in silence with his large hands on the steering wheel. His knuckles pale as he thought over what he'd said and what Jamie had said. More than half a dozen times he'd taken a breath, preparing to speak but each time the air just passed his lips in a rush. What was he supposed to say?  
  
When he came to a stop in front of Jamie's apartment he'd turned a bit to speak to the younger man, but Jamie was already opening the car door. He was out and slamming the door. Mako rolled down the window on the passenger side, trying to find the right words but he just...couldn't. Jamie went into his apartment building, no glances back, no playful grins, no witty banter. Mako was left with waves of guilt and that icy cold feeling in the pit of his stomach that he might have just fucked this entire thing up. Whatever _this_ was....

 

* * *

 

Fat prick. Big fat fuckin idiot. Jamie left the car in a flurry of movement. Slamming the door behind him without taking so much as a glance back. Didn't change nothin. Well fuck him then. Jamie could find someone else. He could get over this. He rushed to his apartment-- hands shaking as he fought to unlock the door and in his hurry the steel slipped through his fingers and clattered to the hallway floor. A frustrated muffled scream passed gritted teeth as he bent to snag them and make a second attempt, getting his door open and all but slamming it once he’d entered the safety of his apartment.

His breath was coming in harsh pants. His hands shook as he let the keys fall to his coffee table and he checked his phone. It was stupid. He knew. He _knew_ there wouldn't be anything there. It was just sex. That'd been the agreement from the beginning. Not like they'd said it out loud but... "Fuck 'im. Don't need 'im." Saying it out loud in his dimly lit apartment soothed him. Like saying the words out loud could make them _real_. "Don't need 'im. I'll get someone else. Easy. Not a big deal, right?" Another breath. Another shuddered exhale and Jamie got himself washed up for bed. Prosthetics were removed and left for tomorrow morning and he let himself sink into bed and fall asleep. No tears. Nah. The hog wasn't worth that.

 

* * *

 

 

Jamie couldn't get over him. It wasn't _that_ easy. How do you stop givin a fuck about someone? If he could figure that part out then well...it'd all be fixed, wouldn't it? It had been a rough week. Each night Jamie came home from work, tossed his keys on his table, checked his phone and his computer for any sign of the hog but there was nothin. Nothin at all. No random text messages or joking conversations left for him on messenger. Just...nothin. Like the guy had dropped off the face of the planet.

He couldn't even find peace in sleep. Each night he found himself waking up mid-sentence. Babbling to himself about something or another which was so close he could almost touch it when he woke up but mere seconds later it was totally gone. Whatever was on the tip of his tongue was buried back into his subconscious. It was probably nothin anyway. But it meant his sleep suffered and with his sleep went some level of self-control.

Jamie was getting text messages. It wasn't like he'd completely disconnected, and everyone had bailed. The problem was that the text messages weren't from _him_ and that meant everything. Day after day, night after night he checked and waited and finally a week into his shitty sleep routine (and half a bottle of spiced rum later) he snagged his phone. Friday night. What could the hog have been doin on a Friday night anyway? Fuck texting. He called...and got Mako's voicemail. A generic thing but he knew the number was the right one and once the preliminary message passed Jamison felt that fire in his gut kick in.

"Oye. 'S me. Dunno what yer doin on a Friday night if not sittin on your fat couch watchin' whatever. Coulda called. Coulda texted me. Don't bother tho right? Yeah fine. I've got people comin over anyway. Not like I miss ya. Prick. Didn't even listen ta me did ya? Nah. Well fuck off then. Fuck you."

His voice sounded like it was shaking, even to his own ears and he grit his teeth for a moment hard enough his jaw ached before he gave a high laugh.

"KIDDIN. Kiddin o'course mate. Hope yer alright. Lemmie know if you want some company later on. Whenever. Or not. Maybe this is it, huh? Well I--"

The voicemail cut off, ending it for him and Jamie felt the hot streaks on his cheeks before his brain could connect one dot to another. He reached up to wipe his face, smear the tears away and ignore that had happened at all. He'd just started making shit up. Sure, he could have been out with people. He had friends he could shag or spend time with it wasn't like he was totally alone, but it felt like it. He didn't _want_ them. Jamie tossed his phone on the couch and slumped back into it, grabbing the bottle of spiced rum and flipping channels as he lounged in his boxers, settling in for a long night.

He'd watched half of some movie. It involved a shark and people on beach that kept showing up to be fish food. Jamie was having a hell of a time understanding it when his phone gave that gentle ping and the screen illuminated. It was more out of shock that he grabbed it to check who was asking him to go where now.

 

**Big Hog** : Where r u?

 

Well he hadn’t expected that. The bottle of rum was slid to the corner of the couch as he twisted to text back, a stupid smirk curling on Jamie’s lips.

 

**You:** Home

 

It was instantaneous. Maybe he looked over eager doing it, but his tipsy brain was telling him that he didn’t give a fuck about that right now. What was pride worth anyway?

 

**Big Hog:** Alone?

**You:** Nah. Got my buddy rum wit me.

**Big Hog:** Drink or person?

**You:** Why not both?  
         Of course it's a drink mate  
         C'mon you know what rum is  
         Where'd ya go?  
         Fine just gonna talk to m'self then  
         How's my week been? Good. Nice an' solo.  
         How was last week? Oh fine. Good. Told a guy I liked him. Told me to fuck off.   
         Fuck me right? Tryin to be honest. Sex was good. Sex was always good.  
         But damn ya can't add feelings into the mix shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit

**Big Hog:** Drank a lot tonight?

**You:** Guys fuckin perfect mate. Great eyes. Great cock. What's his problem anyway?  
          Can't be he's not inta me. Not with how he keeps comin back.  
          Yeah I drank.  
          Whatzitto you?

**Big Hog:** I'll be by in a bit.

 

Jamie sat up. His brain clearing just enough for some of that fog to lift. A sense of dread washed over him in waves. He'd just started texting out whatever he felt like saying. Literally anything that came to his groggy mind. How the fuck had...what...shit.

 

**You:** Fuckin why? Ya ain't gonna shag me here. Don't like my place right? Too shit for you.

**Big Hog:** Thin walls.

**You:** Right. Same excuse. Don't bother. Don't need ya.

**Big Hog:** Fifteen minutes out.

 

The noise that passed Jamie's lips was almost unreal. He stretched out on the couch from where he was laying, bottle of rum at his side getting jostled in the mix and he grabbed it and capped it before pushing it onto his coffee table-- tossing the phone there as well. Fuck. He musta been out of his fuckin mind. He'd gotten carried away. He shouldn't have texted half of that shit. He had set up some rules for himself. No reaching out first. He wasn't gonna answer when Mako reached out. That woulda shown him. He wasn't gonna let Mako come to his place. Not until Mako took him seriously. So how had he just...skipped most of those? Why had he reached out first?

Jamie reached out to grab his shorts and pull them on, curling awkwardly on the couch to do it but he left his shirt off. Fuck he wanted to be comfy and the heat was already cranked up in his place for the fall weather. If he put a shirt on he'd sweat through it in no time with how crazy the shitty heating in his apartment worked. For now, it was workin-- but it could easily just decide later not to. Which was why around the couch he had various hooded jackets which he was now trying to push under the couch like that'd help clean the place up. Takeout food boxes were stacked in the overflowing bin by his couch. The place was about as messy as one would expect of him. Where Mako's place had been the exact opposite.

It was with effort that Jamie pulled himself up to a sitting position on the couch. He stood and padded his way to the kitchen to fill up a glass of water and down it. To hopefully sober up just enough in fifteen minutes. Or ten...now? He returned to the couch to flip through tv stations, his right leg beginning to bounce with agitation and nerves. Nervous. He was fucking nervous. But the various images flashing on his illuminated television screen at least took him into a nice hazy place for a little bit. It helped him relax a bit until a loud thumping sounded at his door and Jamie jerked in surprise before scrambling up. He cracked his knee into the coffee table and gave a soft hiss, eyes rolling at how fucking stupid this was as he hobbled his way to the door and glanced through the peephole on his front door. As if he had to and after a moment he popped the door open, but it only opened a smidge with the chain latch lock in place on his door.

"Fuck off mate. I don't need a babysitter." Jamie jerked his head up, face defiant and Mako just grunted in that irritated way he tended to use about half way through a night with Jamie which meant...hey he was ahead of schedule. That was somethin. 'Open up.' The big hand that pressed on his door made that chain groan-- the threat clear. Mako could get in if he wanted to but he was following Jamie's lead. This was his home. Jamie laughed. Orange eyes darted over the other man, the baggy loose jeans, the tight tee shirt with some faded band logo on it and that stupid jacket. It looked like Mako was already out doing something and Jamie's mouth was going again before he had a chance to really think it through.

"Been off at the club, huh? Meetin people? Gettin all on my case fer that. Don't want me meetin people. Fuckin people but you can just fuck who ya want huh? Cuz you set the rules. Don't take me seriously when I say I like ya. Think I'm a fuckin idiot, huh? That I dunno what I want? Fuck you. Never gonna let me even have a shot, huh? Just a cock sleeve for ya."

That large hand on the door pressed harder and the chain popped. Jamie jerked back just in time for Mako to push the door open and step through the doorway-- shutting the door behind him. As if shutting the door would help. Anyone home in any of the surrounding apartments would be able to hear what was going on in here. It was just...poorly constructed and of course Jamie had to live in a place like this. Mako eyed the apartment-- a nice long look while Jamie had crossed his arms over his chest, blocking the way to the living room which kept hog effectively stuck near the front door.

"Well? Not gonna say nothin?"  
  
Mako's dark gaze focused on Jamie after eyeing some peeling wallpaper in the horribly dated kitchen.

'....Move in with me.'

"...What? Nah I know I didn't hear that part right."

'Jamie--'

"Fuckin  _charity_ now huh?"

The laugh that Jamie gave was loud, almost a crazed cackle as he leered at the bigger man. His entire body felt like he was stuffed full of energy, but he didn't have anywhere to put it and that meant Mako was about to get the brunt of it.

'Not charity. This place isn't suitable for the rats that live ere.'

"I live here just fine. You callin me a rat now?"

'Jamie that's not--'

"Nah I get it. I'm just a dirty fuckin rat. Not worth you listen to huh? Too young. Is that it? I told ya I didn't give a fuck about the age gap between us. You said you didn't neither. Just think I'm not stable enough to make my own choices? That I can't be serious? Can't know what I want?"

'What you want now isn't what you'll want even a week from now.'

"Know me that well huh? Then you haven't been listenin' mate. Shame your ears aren't gonna get big enough to match your gut, then maybe you'd hear me."

'Jamie--'

It was a growl. A deep low noise that was meant to let Jamie know when he was pushing too hard or saying something that was more hurtful than a playful jab, but Jamie's teeth were gritted his eyes narrowed in anger. He wanted it to hurt. He wanted to see _something_ from the hog. Something to show that he felt anything at all.

"Well I--"

'It's not charity. I was gonna ask. If it doesn't work, then we're room mates. It's better than you livin here.'

"I like it here."

'You don't.'

"I don't. Fine but I could like it here."

'You could.'

How did he do that? How could Mako so easily soothe that anger into nothing? Where Jamie just felt like a big fucking idiot. He knew he wasn't. But the rum in his system was helping him feel like maybe this was stupid now-- maybe he could just go with this for tonight and see how he felt tomorrow.

"...So if'n I go with ya. You gonna let me stay in your room?"

'Sure. For tonight.'

"Yeah? Gonna let me ride ya?"

'Not while you're drunk.'

"I'm not!"

Mako snorted before giving a low laugh. His belly giving a bit of a shake and Jamie's lips split in a grin before he could help himself. Relaxing.

'You are.'

"Yeah fine so I am."

'Ride me later.'

"Yeah?"

Mako stepped forward and lightly moved Jamie out of his way with one of those big hands before he rummaged around on the floor for a shirt and hoodie which he tossed Jamie's way. He grabbed a nearby hamper and dumped the clothes out, ignoring Jamie's squawk of protest. Mako loaded the basket up with Jamie's laptop, phone, wallet, keys and looked the area over for anything else of high value. Just in case. This apartment didn't look very secure and they'd of course come get the rest of Jamie's shit later but for tonight...he grabbed a couple more jackets and tossed them in the hamper as well before jerking his head. 'Cmon. Lets go.'

Jamie made a mad dash back to the living room to grab the half empty bottle of rum, sloshing it about at Mako before tugging on his shoe and following the bigger man, locking the door before he slammed it shut.

"Got some makin up to do with me mate. Thinkin you owe me dinner and a movie. Both. Same time. You followin?"

'Yeah boss. I'm followin.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I certainly didn't expect people to actually read the first part of this ^^' So thank you!!  
> I usually don't write additional chapters to things but your comments convinced me to give it a try. There might be one more part to this. Maybe.
> 
> Totally drew inspiration from these two songs for this chapter:  
> Sam Smith - Too Good At Goodbyes  
> Dua Lipa - New Rules


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys try to communicate but it's harder than anticipated. Nothin naughty in this chapter, just feels.

Jamie had been living in the hog's house for a week. Mako was...by all accounts everything that Jamie wasn't. Mako was clean and organized and quickly had decided that Jamie needed his _own_ room. He had tossed most of Jamie's belongings into a guest bedroom and when Jamie had come home from a long day at work with his feet aching and his back in agony Mako had pointed a thick finger at the guest bedroom and growled at him that he'd stay in there.

  
Just like that.

  
"The fuck? Wha'dda mean get in there? Nah mate you said we'd bunk together like proper--"

  
'Your room. My room. They're separate. Don't push this, Jamie.'

  
His teeth had ground together, smoldering orange eyes narrowing into slits. Jamie had turned on his heel and practically kicked the guest room door open. "Fine then mate. Gotcha loud 'n clear. My room. All mine." He just as easily kicked it shut and tried to ignore the gnawing in his gut that this wasn't at all how this was supposed to go.

  
That had been day three. The rest of the week was pretty much a battle over every little thing. Being room mates was much more complicated than either of them had anticipated.

* * *

 

  
Friday night. It'd been a full week since he'd been sitting on his couch in his crummy old apartment with the peeling wallpaper and a bottle of rum in his hands as he'd tried to be mouthy at Mako in a desperate attempt to get that big lug to look his way again and see this for what it was. It wasn't like Jamie had taken today off from work. Like he hadn't showered up the night before and was expecting to leave _his_ room and see Mako in the living room. Nah. He wasn't. So, he wasn't surprised when Mako wasn't there. He totally didn't spend a good twenty minutes checking the house thoroughly for the bigger man. His stomach didn't sink when he realized the guy's car was gone. Just like that Jamie was once again spending a Friday night entirely alone.

  
Well _fuck_ him then. Jamie rummaged through the refrigerator and found some left over Chinese food that hadn't been his. He took it anyway and padded his way to the living room to slide down onto the couch. To click a button on the remote and begin to channel surf. He ate his food in peace, glancing only every so often at the door with hopeful orange eyes but as he finished his food and he realized he was a good three episodes into a show about some sort of monster and some stupid kids he glanced at his phone. Dressed in loose fitting pajama pants and a soft tee he was clearly settled in for the night but if there had been so much as a single message he would have been on his feet and in his bedroom to sort himself out proper for the club.

  
But there wasn't a thing. No messages. When had Mako left? Where was he? Jamie's orange gaze narrowed as he quickly texted a message and sent it with irritation written all over his face.

  
**You:** The fuck are ya?

  
Jamie waited, bouncing his leg as he eyed the television screen and then his phone before back to the tv. He repeated it over a full episode and nothing came of it, so he tried again.

  
**You:** Hello? C'mon hog where are ya?

  
**Big Hog:** busy.

  
The response was almost immediate. Jamie sat up on the couch, straightening and his leg stilled as he blinked at that one word. What the fuck did that mean? He heard his teeth squeak together with how tight they were gritted.

  
**You:** Yeah? Where?

  
**Big Hog:** club

  
**You:** Which?

  
**Big Hog:** Doesn't matter.  
  


**You:** The fuck it doesn't matter. Which one?

**  
Big Hog:** Ya can't get here. Don't have a ride.

  
**You:** Don't need a ride. Why're ya so worried about me showin up anyway? Who you with?

  
**Big Hog** : Some guy.

  
**You:** Yeah? What kinda guy?

**  
Big Hog:** The kind that shuts up with his mouth full.

  
Jamie hesitated on his furious texting rampage and felt something cold....and heavy sink in his stomach. It was almost like he'd been punched in an odd way and some sort of tightness happened at his throat. He parted his lips and licked his bottom lip in a quick action before he took a shuddered breath and asked what he really...didn't want to ask.

  
**You:** You fuckin' him?

  
He didn't want to know. How the fuck had he become the tame one here? Jamison Fawkes was practically a hound for sex. He didn't care who it was with. He didn't keep track of faces or names. Just whomever could ebb that loneliness for the night. It'd _always_ been random hook ups and he'd dropped them just as easily. Until Mako. Somethin about the big guy's hands and his _eyes_ did something to Jamie. It crawled under his skin, dug in and he couldn't shake it no matter how hard he tried which was just fucking _fantastic_ in this moment.

  
**Big Hog:** ....Want pics?

  
His phone was across the room in seconds. It'd been an instinctive reaction, to throw it as hard as he could. He heard it hit the kitchen tile, ping and bounce off something else before skidding somewhere as Jamie pulled his legs up to his chest to rest his forehead against his knees. To take a deep breath, hold it, let it back out. Repeat it. Just like he'd been taught when he was real small. To chase it back down. To ignore the hot streaks on his cheeks, the way his jaw was shaking, the way his hands were fisting in his hair to try to give himself an out. A distraction. He was tame. He'd been practically  _tamed_ by this fat fuck. He should have been at the club. He should have been finding his company for the night and busy getting  _his_ cock sucked while some fuckin idiot like Mako drooled from a distance at what they couldn't _have_.

  
But here he was curled up on a leather couch, in a house that wasn't his, alone on a Friday night for the second Friday in a row.

 

* * *

 

  
Jamie wasn't sure how long he'd cried on the couch with his face buried. All he knew was that he heard Mako's car pull up and when he lifted his head there was sunlight starting to gleam in through the cracks in the curtains. So, he'd slowly staggered up, leaving the television on and moved to his bedroom to open the door, shutting it just as the front door opened and Mako stepped inside his own home to quite the sight.

  
The living room had an empty box of takeout sitting on the coffee table, the remotes were all in disarray from how he'd neatly lined them up previously and the television was on. He snorted softly and shut his front door before locking it and placing the boxes of food he'd brought home from dinner on the side of the coffee table, so he could peel off his jacket and hang it up by the door. He huffed as he turned off the television, straightened the remotes and picked up the boxes before heading into the kitchen to put the leftovers from dinner in the fridge. He found some space and shoved them in, taking a moment to turn and grab a pen and write on one of the lids Jamie's name-- as he'd ordered it special for the little shit and he hoped that labeling food might help keep Jamie out of what wasn't his.

  
But he doubted it. He sighed and stepped back from the fridge, shutting it and heard something crunch under his boot....so he stepped back, and glanced down before with soft grumble bent down to grab the phone and lift it up. The screen was cracked, weather from him or...what had happened to it he didn't know. The edge of the phone was also broken, it looked like it'd been thrown or...dropped very...hard perhaps. He saw his text messages left unread on the screen-- only little previews of them from the locked screen.

  
**Big Hog:** ....Want pics?

  
**Big Hog:** Jamie?

  
**Big Hog:** Was a joke.

  
**Big Hog:** At dinner with my boss.

**  
Big Hog:** He's finally quiet, food just came. That's the joke.

**  
Big Hog:** Want me to bring you somethin?

  
**Big Hog:** Jamie?

  
**Big Hog:** Helloooo?

  
**Big Hog:** Bringin ya chicken then.

  
He could scroll through them and given how they hovered there...he bet Jamie hadn't read them. Which meant...he left the kitchen and headed down the hall, stopping at the guest room to eye the shut bedroom door before he bent and slid the phone under the door. With that he headed to his bedroom. Perhaps his joke hadn't been very funny, or maybe the kid had just gone to bed early. He could have fallen asleep but the broken phone... Mako would have to talk to him about it. To see if he had pushed his little joke too far with Jamie. But he wouldn't bother the kid now, not this morning. If he was sleeping he needed his sleep and Mako was struggling to keep his own eyes open. He'd talk to Jamie later after they both got some sleep. He needed to have a sit down with Jamie anyway and really get an explanation for whatever this was and what their rules were. So with a sigh he headed to his own bedroom and shut the door behind him, leaving the house all too silent.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I honestly wanted to write something kind of happy between the two of these idiots but it just didn't pan out that way. As always I appreciate the comments~! Please excuse any mistakes in this. Thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t been able to get this idea out of my head so enjoy.  
> This song basically started it: Style - Taylor Swift (Cover by Justin Bryte)


End file.
